


A Group Affair: Jealousy

by Crazy4Wood



Series: A Group Affair [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Jealousy, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: They say marriage changes relationships. Draco, Hermione, and Blaise find this out the hard way as jealousy threatens to tear the trio apart.





	A Group Affair: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my Imagination! Big thanks to Coyg81 and Labelladonex for Alpha and Betaing for me! I heart you girls

Draco woke up tangled in the sheets and with hair on his face. The events of the night before came back to him, and he groaned, holding his head. “Ugh.” He felt an arm go around his waist and leant into the embrace.

“Stop moving, or you will wake Hermione up,” Blaise whispered in his ear, kissing the side of Draco’s neck. “Stop moving your arse before I stick my hard cock inside it and fuck you.”

“Your threats mean nothing, Blaise. Besides, that  _ would _ wake her up,” Draco smirked and pushed his arse until he was rubbing on Blaise’s erection.

Blaise groaned at the contact and bucked his hips, his hand slipping into Draco’s pants and around his cock. “Drake, I haven’t had you to myself in weeks. You’re are playing a losing game here.”

Draco bit his lip as a moan escaped, “Damnit, Blaise.” He turned to lay on his back and closed his eyes as Blaise rubbed his cock. “If she wakes up it's all your fault.”

“She’ll forgive us, she usually does,” Blaise smirked before moving towards the bottom of the bed and sliding Draco’s pants off. “Now shut up and let me suck your cock.”

“Not when-”  The blond was cut off as his dark lover wrapped his lips around Draco's cock, bobbing up and down as he sucked hard . “Blaise,” Draco laid his head back and licked his lips.

As Blaise sucked and licked Draco’s cock, Hermione slowly woke up when he moaned. She didn't let them know she was awake, instead watching them and letting her hand travel down her body.

Draco reached for Blaise’s hair and grabbed it roughly as his breathing started to become unsteady. “Come here,” he growled as he pulled him up and kissed Blaise roughly.

“Looks like someone is awake,” Blaise smirked when they came up for air. He rolled off Draco and leant on his elbow, wiping the corner of his mouth.

Hermione grinned and removed her hand from her pussy before licking each finger slowly. “I love watching you two together, my two men.”

Draco pulled her down and kissed her deeply before grinning. “We were trying to let you sleep, but now it seems we’re both hard and could use your help.”

“Is that so? Well, I guess I could help you out.” Hermione smirked as she straddled Draco and slowly lowered herself down onto his erection. “I hope I can help.”

Blaise moved behind Hermione, kissing her neck. “Do you think you could help us both at the same time?” He slapped her arse and rubbed his cock over where he hit.

Draco smirked and put his hands on her arse, lifting it enough for Blaise to slide a finger into her hole before entering a second one and hearing her moan. “Go ahead, Blaise.”

“Please, I want you both at the same time!” Hermione gasped as he entered her from behind, the sensation she would never get tired of. “Oh, Merlin.”

“Bella, you feel so good,” Blaise groaned as he picked up his speed and fucked her arse. His balls were slapping against Draco’s as they both pounded her at the same time.

Draco moaned as he started to lose control and thrusted harder. He felt Hermione tighten around his cock and pulled her down, kissing her urgently. As she screamed out both of their names, he felt her juices cover his cock and shot his seed inside her. “Fuck Hermione! Damn!”

Blaise pulled out as she lay across Draco’s chest and smirked, rubbing his still hard member. “Let me see that arse Draco; it’s your turn.”

Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead as he moved her off of him and he turned over, so his arse was in the air. “Fuck me, Blaise, like you promised you would earlier.”

“You don't have to ask me twice.” He ran a finger over his tight hole and slowly slid one finger at a time until three fingers were fucking Draco’s arse.

“Blaise, just do it alright. No more teasing.” Draco moaned as Blaise removed his fingers and slid his hard cock into his arse. “Yes Blaise, fuck.” He felt himself get hard again as Blaise fucked him hard in the arse.

Hermione moved the hair out of Draco’s face as he moaned in pleasure. “I love you, Draco.” Hermione kissed him as he came all over his hand. Blaise groaned and pulled out, shooting semen down her throat as she moved to his cock.

“Damn Hermione, come here and kiss me.” Blaise grinned, out of breath as he kissed her and tasted himself in her mouth. When they pulled apart, the three of them headed to the shower and cleaned up.

* * *

 

Three days had gone by before they were all home at the same time. Hermione looked at the two men in her life as they watched a movie on the TV she had brought into the house. Blaise had his head laying on Draco’s lap. They were laughing, and Draco was running his hand through Blaise’s hair. “So I thought maybe we should go to Harry’s party tonight.”

They looked at her and groaned, “Do we have to? Last time we went to a Potter holiday party, we had to play those  _ games _ .” Draco shuddered and kissed Blaise on the forehead before moving him and getting up from the couch. He walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug before kissing her. “My beautiful and loving wife, we both love you but hate Potter parties.”

“Unless you will be upset with us if we don’t go.” Blaise chimed in as he sat up and stretched. “Drake and I would love to go with you, right?” He looked at him and smirked.

Draco glared at Blaise. “Yes, we will go with you, Hermione.” He looked back at his wife who was getting annoyed. “I love you, sorry I suggested not to go.” Draco feigned innocence as he kissed her and pulled her close into a hug. “We should get ready then, I need a shower.”

Blaise stood up and walked over to them, kissing Hermione. “I know I need one too,” He walked behind Draco and kissed his neck softly.

“Well you can get one after us, I need Draco right now.” Hermione grinned and pulled her smirking husband towards the stairs.

“I guess that’s okay, I mean I did get to shower with him last night.” Blaise tried not to look jealous as they went up the stairs but failed when their backs were turned. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione as they turned the corner and disappeared behind the wall.

Draco pushed Hermione against the wall and crashed his lips to hers. His hand pulling his wand from his pocket and wordlessly he made all of their clothes vanish to the bedroom. When they made it to the bathroom, Draco picked up Hermione by her arse so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

“Please Draco, I need you inside me.” Hermione kissed down his neck and ground her wet and needy core over his erection. She heard him hiss at the contact and smirked before doing it again but harder this time.

“Anything you need, love.” Draco grinned as he walked them into the shower and turned the water on. He pushed her against the wall of the shower and slid his hard cock into her wet pussy. “Fuck! So tight.”

Hermione moaned at the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Merlin, Draco I needed you. ” She met his thrusts as she felt her orgasm building up. “I’m so close, love.”

Draco groaned as she kissed him urgently, feeling his orgasm coming. “Me too, love. Come for me, Hermione.” He felt her walls tighten around his cock, making them cum at the same time. He paused when he heard her scream his name.

“Oh, Bl-Draco!” She shouted as she thrust softly, enjoying the feel of his softening cock resting inside her. When she realised she had almost slipped, she froze.

“What did you say, Hermione?” Draco asked as he gently put her back on the floor of the shower. His calm demeanour scaring her.

Hermione gulped and saw the grey in his eyes darken, “What do you mean? I said your name, silly.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, the jealousy showing on his face. He didn’t say anything as he finished cleaning himself and left the shower with Hermione still inside. After slowly getting dressed, he made his way downstairs and saw Blaise sitting on the couch. “You can go with her to the party alone; I have to go somewhere.”

Blaise looked at Draco concerned. “Is something wrong? You look pissed off.” He stood up and walked over to him, but Draco narrowed his eyes and pushed him away.

“Why don’t you ask her? I will see you two after the party.” Draco apparated from the room just as Hermione came down the stairs calling after him.

“No Draco, come back.” Hermione had tears in her eyes and watched the spot he had left from. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her against a warm body. “Make him come back.” She whispered to Blaise.

“Tell me what happened, love. I don’t know where he went; he said he wasn’t going to the party and left.” Blaise walked her to the couch and sat her next to him.

Hermione felt tears fall from her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder, “I accidentally started to say your name in the shower. He got pissed and hadn’t said anything to me since.”

Blaise kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. “Just let him cool down, you know how gets when he is jealous. Let’s get dressed and head over to Potter’s party. We’ll say Draco is home and not feeling well.”

“What would I do without you, Blaise?” She smiled sadly and stood up, “I love you too, you know that right.”

“You wouldn’t know what to do with me not around; you would be lost. I know Hermione, I love you too.” Blaise grinned and stood up next to her, “You sexy witch, we have a party to attend!”

They made it to the party, and everyone had bought the excuse of Draco being sick. It wasn’t the same as last year because Hermione was still upset Draco had run off. “Blaise, I want to go home, I’m not in the mood to be at a party.”

Blaise sighed, upset as he apparated them home after they said bye to everyone. “Try looking at Theo’s place; he usually went to both of us when he was fighting with you that first year.” He kissed her forehead before watching her apparated away.

* * *

At Theo’s House, Draco sat on his couch pissed from Firewhisky and ranting over Hermione for the tenth time that night. “I mean she was with just me, she told him that I was the one that was wanted then.”

“Mate, you should slow down on the booze. Last time you got this wasted, I had to hurt your feelings when I turned you down.” Theo laughed but was concerned his friend was so upset about this. “Maybe you need to just choose Hermione and let Blaise go.”

“Theo, you may be very attractive to me but I am not that pissed yet. I still remember my boundaries right now.” Draco smirked and downed the rest of the bottle. “I can’t let him go; I love both of them the same.”

They heard a pop and saw Hermione standing in front of them in a tight green dress down to her knees. Theo whistled and was elbowed by Draco. “She does look quite fuckable in that dress.”

“Theo, I’m warning you.” Draco glared at him and turned back towards Hermione, still not saying a word.

“I wanted to say sorry, Draco; I love you, please come home.” Hermione pleaded and watched as he just stared at her. “Say something to me, shout at me...anything.” Her eyes were filling with tears as he kept quiet.

Draco slanted his eyes towards the ground and looked sad. “You love him more, I need more time.” He didn’t look up but heard her sniffle as she apparated out of Theo’s house and headed home.

Theo punched him in the arm. “You are a fucking idiot Draco!”

The two bottles of Firewhisky were finally starting to hit him, and Draco sighed. “No Theo, she loves him more. I love them the same, at least.” He leaned his head on Theo’s shoulder and groaned. “I hate fighting with them.”

“Draco, move your hand.” Theo lifted Draco’s hand from his knee and rolled his eyes, “You need to sleep this off, you can stay on the couch if you want.”

Draco sighed dramatically and cuddled up next to Theo, completely wasted. “My hand is fine, Theo; I like your legs.” He placed his hand back on Theo’s leg and squeezed his thigh. “See? Just the way I like them; toned.”

“Here we go again. I’m not going to allow you to drink if you keep hitting on me when you are this pissed,” Theo warned as he felt Draco’s hand travelling up his thigh. “And stop rubbing your face along my neck. I can get Hermione if you don’t stop.”

“Fine, she will just shout at me again.” Draco continued but didn’t see Theo send a patronus to Hermione. He heard a pop and looked up at her, eyes glassy and hooded. “Oh, it’s my beautiful wife, that loves Blaise more than me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry, Theo. Just knock him out. I can do it for you if you want me to.” When Theo nodded his head, Hermione pulled her wand out and cast a spell. Draco’s head fell to his shoulder, and his breathing was even enough for them to know he was asleep.

“I’m sorry for bothering you; he wouldn’t stop this time. It gets uncomfortable when he starts trying to touch me on my cock.” Theo grimaced and pushed Draco back, so he was laying on the couch. “He usually stops after I tell him to but he is distraught this time, Hermione.”

“I didn’t mean to slip and say Blaise’s name; it was an accident. I love Draco very much and hate that I upset him.” Hermione moved Draco so he was laying on his side; she felt her arm being pulled down.

“Hermione...no...go...away,” Draco mumbled in his sleep, his full sentence incoherent. The scowl on his face in his sleep showed Hermione he was still mad at her.

Hermione ripped her arm from his hands and glared at him, “Send him home as soon as he wakes up, please. I’m sorry again, Theo; he acts like a slag when he is that pissed and sees you.”

Theo smirked. “Well I know I am just that good looking, but prefer women to men. If you ever want to flirt I would be okay.” He winked at Hermione and made her laugh.

“Good try, Theo; I already have two men I have to deal with on a daily basis. I don’t need another one on that level.” Hermione smirked and sighed. “I need to get out of here, I’m upset.”

“Go; I will make sure he sleeps it off, get some rest.” Theo watched as she left his house, he covered Draco over with a blanket and headed to his room to go to bed.

* * *

 

Hermione arrived back at her house and stormed into the sitting room, “Blaise, I need you right now.”

Blaise walked into the room and frowned, seeing her still upset. “I’m right here, did you find him?”

“Yes and he was flirting with Theo. I had to knock him out before he tried to kiss him.” Hermione sighed and pulled Blaise close to her. “He was that pissed, I saw at least two empty bottles of Firewhisky on the floor.”

“Theo wouldn’t let him get that far, don’t worry.” Blaise kissed her forehead and sighed. “He must be more upset than I thought, he will come around tomorrow.”

Hermione looked up at him and licked her lips. “He told me I could be with you tonight, just me and you.” Her hands travelled down his bare chest, and she kissed him softly on the lips.

Blaise looked at her sceptically. “I don’t believe he would say that, are you sure? I don’t want to make him more upset with me.”

“Yes my Italian lover, just you and me tonight. Come to the bed with me; I want you.” She kissed him again and grabbed his crotch. “Now or never, Zabini.”

Blaise followed her upstairs and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Well, you know I can't turn you down.”  He kissed the back of her neck.

Hermione smirked and opened the door to the guest room. “Let’s go my love.” She made her way to the bed and stripped down to nothing. Hermione pulled Blaise over and slid down to her knees.

As Hermione pulled his trousers and pants off, Blaise looked down at her and licked his lips. “You are one sexy witch, suck my cock.” She stroked his erection as he groaned at the contact. “That's it, Hermione.”

“Blaise, I want you to fuck me. Make me scream your name and make it rough.” Hermione smirked up at him as she moved her mouth and kissed along the inside of his thigh. “Take me like I am just yours.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Get on all fours and let me see your arse. That's it my Bella, let me see that beautiful arse.” He smirked as Hermione climbed on the bed and stuck her arse in the air for him.

As Hermione felt him slide his hard cock into her wet and wanting pussy, she moaned loudly and pushed back to him. “Go faster, make me scream.”  

“Anything for you, love.” He thrust into her hard and fast as she said his name over and over again. No-one heard as the floo was activated and Draco returned home. They had their door open, and neither saw Draco watching at the door as they screamed their releases at the same time and fell into each other’s arms.

Draco glared at the two of them as he stumbled back to his room to get a hangover potion and go to bed. They would hear from him in the morning, and he wasn’t going to be as nice as he was last time they did this.

* * *

The next morning Draco didn't come down to breakfast. They grew concerned when he was still locked in the bedroom at lunchtime. Draco never skipped meals and Hermione started to feel guilty. “Did he get home before we went to bed?” She bit her lip worried.

“I saw the door shut when I went to the loo after that amazing sex we had.” Blaise grinned as he kissed her. “There is a chance he didn't see us.”

“I hope he didn’t; I lied to you. He never gave us permission.” Hermione looked away from him, and tears filled her eyes. “I was angry that he refused to come home and was hitting on Theo again.”

Blaise looked at her and frowned. “How could you do that? He was already pissed about the name slip. He will hate me now.”

The door to the bedroom opened around five that night, Draco walked out dressed up. “I'm going out with Mother to a party; we will talk later.”

Hermione went to hug him as he walked towards her, but he moved away. “Is everything okay, Draco?” Tears filled her eyes when he just stared at her.

“It’s not like you two need me here anyway, I saw you together last night.” Draco narrowed his eyes at them before apparating from the living room and heading to meet his mother.

“Come here and stop crying,” Blaise pulled her into a hug as tears fell down her cheek. He kissed her forehead and sighed, resisting the urge to cry himself. He had never told anyone, but he had fallen in love with both of them two years ago.

“He hates me now, you heard him.” She cried into his shoulder as they sat on the couch. “What if he doesn't come home again?”

Blaise looked worried but hid his expression when Hermione looked up at him. “I love him too, Hermione,” He sighed, pissed at himself. “He will just complain to his mother about it, and she will act like her son is right; so that he will shut up. Then he will come home and talk to us.”

Hermione sniffled as she wiped her eyes and rolled them. “I hate when she does that. He comes back more of a git than normal.” Just as she was about to say something, they heard a pop and angry footsteps.

“Blaise,” Draco yelled as he rounded the corner and saw them sitting on the couch. “Mother said I need to apologise to you; she told me I couldn’t go with her this upset.” His eyes were deep grey, anger brewing in them. “Come with me so we can talk.”

Blaise reluctantly let go of Hermione and followed Draco out of the room. “Why would you need to apologise to me? It’s you and Hermione that are fighting.”

Draco smirked before pushing Blaise against the wall and crashing his lips on his. “I want to fuck you, Blaise. Make you feel terrible for fucking my wife behind my back. You could have told her no.”

“She said you were okay with it or I wouldn’t have, I promise,” Blaise explained as Draco pulled his pants down and saw how hard he was. “I don’t want Hermione to be mad at me; maybe we should head back.”

“She lied and now can know what it felt like to walk in on that. Besides, I know you want me right now.” Draco smirked and squeezed Blaise’s erect cock, making him moan from the contact.

Blaise gulped and bit his lip. Of course, he wanted Draco, but he also didn’t want to hurt Hermione. “Can we go to the bedroom at least?” He felt Draco kiss along his jawline and then down his neck.

After the longer than usual time it took to get to the bedroom, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They stripped quickly, and lips crashed roughly as they made their way to the bed. Draco smirked before stroking Blaise’s cock and making him moan loudly. “That’s it, love, be as loud as you want.”

“Draco, I want you to fuck me in the arse,” Blaise said as he groaned and jerked his hips into Draco’s hand.

Draco kissed Blaise hungrily before moving his hands to his hips and lifting Blaise’s arse off the bed. He inserted one finger at a time into his tight hole until three were inside and Blaise was moaning loud enough for it to echo in the hallway. When he removed his fingers and slid his cock into the tight hole, they both groaned each other’s name.

Blaise adjusted his arse on the bed as Draco pounded inside him and was starting to lose control. He could feel the anger in every thrust and screamed as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. It didn’t take him long to cum all over his chest and scream Draco’s name.

“Let me clean that up for you,” Draco said as he bent over and licked every drop of semen off of Blaise before continuing to fuck him. After twenty minutes of moaning and screaming, Draco shot his seed inside Blaise’s tight arse and Blaise orgasmed for the second time that day.

Hermione heard the noises and cried silently, why was Draco still mad at her? The thought of him choosing Blaise over her hurt and she stood up. When she made it to the bedroom, she watched as they both came together and tears ran down her cheeks.

The next two days felt like a lifetime as everyone in the Manor ignored one another. They each slept in separate beds and didn't see Draco as he left every day to talk to his other best friend, Theo.

Theo was getting frustrated as Draco told him what was happening. He would get pissed and just stare into space, not even flirting as usual. This worried Theo, and he knew he had to talk to Blaise.

“Blaise, he isn't himself. He just sits there and stares ahead, just talking about how he made a mistake.” Theo told Blaise as he sighed.

“What do you mean ‘made a mistake’?” Blaise looked worried, “He didn't mean about Hermione and me, did he?”

Theo thought about the best way to tell him as he looked around the room. “Yes, he did. It seems he is just tired, tired of having to choose anymore. He loves you both, and it’s tearing him apart.”

Blaise couldn't lose them and had to talk to Draco. “Is he still here?”

“Yes, he is in the guest room, said he needed a nap.” Theo pointed to a door on the right and watched as Blaise hurried to the room. “Good luck, he seems very upset.”

Draco was lying on the bed as the door opened in a rush. “I told you I want to be alone, Theo.” He looked over and spotted Blaise with tears shimmering in his eyes. “Blaise…”

“Draco, please come home, we miss you.” Blaise pleaded as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. “You never leave your room, then Theo owls me that you are here and have been for the last fifteen hours.”

Draco looked away from him and sighed heavily, “You two are my life, but I just don't...just don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Blaise walked towards the bed and sat down. “Don’t say things like that, if you love us then don’t give up.”

“I love you both very much; I just need time to think. You will both know in two days of my decision.” Draco said after a brief pause. “You can tell her what I said too.”

Deciding to change tactics, Blaise shrugged. “If she is home I will, she was going over to see Harry and Ron today.” He watched as Draco gulped hard and held back a smirk. “See you in two days I guess; I love you, Draco.”

“I...I love you too, Blaise.” Draco started to worry as he watched Blaise leave the room. “Fuck, now Potter and Weasley are involved.” He looked at the now closed door and sighed, bringing out some parchment and ink. Draco knew he had to write to Hermione.

_ My Beautiful Wife, _

_ I am sorry we are fighting. I love you Hermione, and I will see you in two days. I have a lot to think about and hope you understand. Please don't do anything drastic, love. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Draco _

He sent the letter via owl to Hermione and laid back down. As tears slowly rolled down the side of his face, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Over at Harry’s house, Hermione sat on his couch drinking hot chocolate. “He thinks I don't know, but he has been leaving the house again. I suspect going to Theo’s manor.” She watched as an owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in her lap. The handwriting was a tad shaky, but she knew it belonged to Draco.

“Who is that from?” Harry asked curiously as she started to tear up. “Draco?”

“Yes, he won't be home for two more days. That's Yule. What if he decides to end the marriage?” Hermione’s tears stained the letter before she handed it to Harry.

Harry read it and sighed. “He loves you, Hermione, he is just going through some things. You three need to all sit down and talk about what is going on. You both were acting out of jealousy, and that's not healthy.”

She bowed her head and looked sad, “We did, I even lied to Blaise and was jealous when they were together. I miss when it was just us two but love Blaise too.”

“Then you need to think over the next two days as well. I have to go Hermione, owl me if you need me later.” Harry hugged her and waited until she apparated home to leave.

* * *

 

The next two days were torture for everyone involved, Blaise and Hermione hardly saw each other and Draco was still staying at Theo’s manor. The three lovers knew a much-needed talk was in order but were afraid of how the others would react.

Draco finally returned home the morning of Yule and put two presents under the tree. He had missed them but finally had come to a decision on his own, as Theo refused to help him. Draco sat on the couch and waited until they woke up.

Hermione apparated into the sitting room and froze when she saw Draco. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, and her hair looked dishevelled. As she went to sneak upstairs, she heard Draco clear his throat and sighed. “Draco…”

“Just getting in I see,” Draco said sarcastically and closed his eyes. “Maybe I should just leave, I probably wasted my time coming here.”

“No, stay Draco! I fell asleep helping Harry set up for today.” Hermione frowned as Draco kept his eyes shut, his mouth in a scowl.

Blaise came down the stairs and stretched, as he spotted Draco a grin graced his lips. “You came home! Are you going to stay this time?” He walked around Hermione and kissed her cheek before sitting on the couch.                                                                                                   

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Blaise, who only had pyjama bottoms on. “We will see, could you put a shirt on? It has been days since I shagged anyone.”

“No, I am comfortable like this. Come sit with us, Hermione. We all need to talk.” Blaise moved over so Hermione could sit in the middle. When Hermione finally sat down, they looked at Draco.

“Well I thought long and hard about what to do, either we split up or change our arrangement.” Draco couldn’t look at them and gulped nervously. “I love you both so much. It hurt to even come to that choice.”

Hermione was the first to react and started to tear up. “What do you mean ‘split up’? We can’t, and I want both of you.”

Draco looked up at Hermione and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye. “I mean at first I felt like I made a mistake inviting Blaise. We became jealous after we got married and it is tearing us apart.”

“I don’t want him to leave; I am in love with both of you.” Hermione started to cry as Draco pulled her into a tight hug. “Please Draco, there has to be another way. I won’t be jealous anymore, I love you so much.” She held onto him, afraid to let go.

“Shh, love, it will be okay. I would rather just change our arrangement a bit; I can’t lose either one of you.” Draco started to tear up as he looked over her shoulder and reached out to squeeze Blaise’s hand. “I think it’s safe to say we have all fallen in love with each other.”

Blaise wiped the tears that threatened to fall and smirked. “I knew you two loved me too much to kick me out.”

“Draco also fancies Theo when he’s drunk.” Hermione looked up at him and smirked before kissing Draco. “Don’t scare me like that again, Mr Malfoy, or there may be a repeat of Third Year.” She placed her palm on his cheek and smiled.

Draco held his hands up in defence. “Hey I can’t help it my friends are attractive. He always pushes me away if I get too touchy.” He grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “You will always be able to trust me, I love you.” Draco leant down and kissed her gently.

Blaise cleared his throat, “Lonely third wheel over here, can I get some love?” He grinned and moved closer to Hermione, kissing her neck as his hands reached around her waist and rested on Draco. “You two are stuck with me, and I will show you I’m worth it.”

“Well you are a good shag I guess, maybe even more than that. I don’t need your head any bigger than it is.” Draco smirked as he pulled out their original agreement from his pocket. “I have to learn to share, so the rule about me giving permission is gone. We do need to agree that if all three of us are home, we shouldn’t choose one over the other. That is one reason the jealousy started.”

Hermione moved so she could hold both their hands. “That is a good idea, we will always share a bed unless one of us isn’t home or is sick.” She felt a pull in her stomach and put her hand over her mouth. “Be right back; I need to use the loo.”

Draco looked at Blaise and frowned. “I’m sorry Blaise, I cocked it up and almost lost you two. Now Hermione is getting sick.” He felt Blaise squeeze his hand. “My mother yelled at me that one day for treating you two the way I was. I should have never gotten jealous and took it out on you both.”

“It’s okay; I still love your git self. Now come here and kiss me, I have missed you these last couple of days.” Blaise grinned and pulled Draco into a searing kiss before feeling hands on his chest.

“I have gone days without shagging; this is killing me right now. I want to fuck you both until you are out of breath and tired.” Draco grinned against his lips and squeezed his cock through his bottoms.

They heard the loo door opening and pulled apart laughing. “Later, love, we need to finish this and then pull Hermione to the bed.” Draco smirked and pulled Hermione into his lap when she sat down. “Are you okay?” He kissed her shoulder softly.

“I am better now,” she pouted as she looked at the unfinished contract. “Let’s finish this; I think I’m just upset that it’s not done.”

“If we start to feel jealous of each other, we need to talk it out this time; holding it in caused too much trouble. I believe the rest of the rules were fine; we might need to change a few as the years go by.” Draco felt relieved and rolled the contract up; he saw Hermione run to the loo again and looked worried.

Hermione came back to the sitting room and looked at them concerned. “I think we may have a problem. I need you to do a spell on me, Draco.” She sat on the couch and looked worried.

“What do you mean? You are just getting sick.” Draco looked at her and paled as she stared at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, just do it.” She held onto his hand and squeezed it.

Draco took his wand out, his hand shaking as he wordlessly cast a spell and a soft yellow ball formed over her stomach. He felt his stomach drop as it was confirmed she wasn’t sick at all, she was pregnant. “Well, it seems we are expecting.”

Hermione started to tear up as Draco pulled her into a hug and Blaise hugged her from behind. “It’s okay Hermione, we will figure this out. ” Blaise said trying to comfort them.

“Yes, my beautiful wife, we will be okay.” Draco kissed her forehead and sighed contentedly. “A little one, who would have guessed?”

“How will I know who fathered it? Will you two get jealous of the baby?” Hermione lifted her head off of Draco’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “What if it isn’t yours?”

Draco kissed her and grinned. “We will all love it no matter who the father is. If it comes out pale and with blond hair, we know it’s mine.”

“If it comes out looking like the best looking bloke in this room, you know it’s mine,” Blaise smirked and felt Draco hit his shoulder. “What?”

“Let’s go celebrate the good news; I know I have wanted to join you two in bed for days now,” Draco smirked and walked upstairs with his two lovers; he had missed them.

Blaise opened the door, and they all entered the room. “I need to use the loo, you can start without me if you want.” He winked as he walked away from them and shut the door.

Hermione looked at Draco and smirked. “You left me for days, and now I have to punish you before Blaise come back. Strip and lay on the bed, Mr Malfoy.”

“As you wish, my love,” Draco eagerly took his clothes off and lay down on the bed. “I love when you take charge, punish me.” He licked his lips as she stripped her clothes off. “So damn sexy.”

“No talking unless I say you can. Now I’m going to ride you until I spill my juices all over your cock and lick them off.” Hermione put her knees on either side of his hips and lowered herself until she slid his hard cock into her wet pussy. They both gasped at the contact, and she moved up and down, sliding his cock in and out of her at a steady pace. “You can speak for a minute.” Hermione moaned as she rode Draco and arched her back.

Draco reached his hands out and massaged her breasts as she bounced up and down on him. “Fuck, Hermione, I missed you. So fucking tight, I don’t know how long I will last.” He groaned as she moved her hips and changed the angle.

Hermione could feel herself coming close to an orgasm and leant over his body, kissing him urgently as she felt her orgasm take over and screamed his name before he attacked her mouth with his again. “Now for the fun part, Blaise come here.” She looked at the doorway and smirked.

Blaise walked over, rubbing his hard cock as he did. “What did you need my help with?” He watched as she moved down the bed and licked up the side of Draco’s still hard cock. “Mmm so sexy, I bet that takes delicious.”

“Come help me clean him off; I’m sure he won’t mind.” Hermione winked and moved to the side so Blaise could help her clean the juices off Draco. Her lips met Blaise’s towards the tip of his cock, and she kissed him, keeping the tip on the bottom of their lips.

Draco watched them and thrust his hips, hoping for more contact. “Damn you two are trying to kill me.” He felt a mouth slid over his cock as Blaise kissed along his shaft and sucked on his aching balls. “Fuck!” He lasted a few more seconds before shooting his load down Hermione’s throat and feeling Blaise lick his tip, cleaning the rest of his semen off of his head. “I love you two so much.”

Hermione moved up the bed and kissed Draco first before Blaise followed behind her. She watched as they kissed and felt okay with it. She could share with Blaise if it made Draco happy. “Blaise, I want you to fuck Draco.”

“The lady gets what she wants, turn over Draco. I want to see that sweet arse.” Blaise licked his lips, still tasting Draco and Hermione on his bottom lip. When Draco put his arse up, he slapped it and heard him hiss. He stretched out his tight hole before rubbing his cock and sliding it in slowly.

“Yes, Blaise. Fuck.” Draco rocked his arse back as Blaise thrust in and out, making his cock hard again. He watched as Hermione slid underneath him and grinned up at him before pulling his face down for a kiss.

“Make love to me while Blaise pleasures you.” She whispered into his ear before kissing it. Her hips shifted so he could slide into her pussy. Hermione moaned at the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting each thrust.

It seemed like hours before they all came simultaneously and called out each other’s name. Exhausted, they laid next to each other, Hermione laying in the middle. Blaise had his arm around her chest, and Draco had his around her stomach. “Thank you, my loves, we both love you so much.” Hermione kissed each of them before cuddling on Draco’s shoulder and falling asleep.

Draco looked at Hermione and kissed her forehead. “I love you, thank you for the best present.” He looked over at Blaise and grinned. “Happy Christmas to you too, I love you.”

“I love you both, more than you know.” Blaise leant over and kissed him before laying his head by Hermione’s and closing his eyes.

Draco watched as they both fell asleep and sighed as relief filled him. He almost lost both of them and was thankful he could save their relationship. His hand that rested on Hermione’s stomach twitched as he thought about the baby growing inside. Would it be his or Blaise’s baby? He hoped it was his but didn’t want them to know.

As he closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow, the last thoughts ran through his head were pleasant. He was married to the love of his life and his best friend, a baby on the way was just the icing on the cake. Draco grinned in his sleep as he tightened his arm around Hermione and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

  
  
  



End file.
